Baisers éthyliques
by leyya09
Summary: Sakura en avait marre, marre et plus que marre. Elle posa sa bouteille de whisky par terre et regarda atterrée le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. One-shot NaruSasu


**_Voici un Os en hommage à Click-la-magnifique et ses "baisers éthyliques" qui est une fiction Harry Potter. J'ai repris son idée et son contenu pour en faire une fiction Naruto._**

**_Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _**

**_Sur ce Bonne lecture..._**

**_

* * *

_**_**Baisers éthyliques**_

Sakura en avait marre, marre et plus que marre. Elle posa sa bouteille de whisky par terre et regarda atterrer le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux.

La première fois, elle avait été choquée, la deuxième fois, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait commencé à prendre ça avec le sourire, la troisième fois, elle avait carrément éclaté de rire devant l'incohérence de la chose, mais là elle saturait.

Sasuke et Naruto avaient leurs lèvres collées l'une sur l'autre, ils s'embrassaient et même plus. Et Sakura en avait marre de tenir la chandelle surtout que les deux niaient tout bonnement la chose une fois sobre. Alors elle s'était résignée à finir les bouteilles à elle toute seule lors de leurs soirées. Mais aujourd'hui c'était le soir de trop.

Elle allait leur montrer et cette fois cela serait impossible de nier les faits. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage, elle avait une idée, un peu tordue mais certainement excellente….

XXX

Naruto était bien, terriblement bien, il n'avait ni chaud ni froid, il était tout simplement bien. Il était confortablement allongé dans son lit et sa peau nue était recouverte par ses draps qui…

Peau nue… ?!

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et les referma aussitôt, le soleil rayonnait un peu trop dans sa chambre. Il était dans son lit. Il se releva d'un coup, pourquoi était-il nu ? Il dormait rarement nu, seulement en cas de très grosse canicule et certainement pas lorsqu'il invitait Sakura et Sasuke à dormir…

Un mouvement à côté de lui le sortit de ses pensées. Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel quelqu'un…c'était Sasuke Uchiwa. Le Sasuke Uchiwa. Sasuke Uchiwa. Sasuke Uchiwa…dans son lit…et nu aussi…

Naruto se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu…? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire hier soir ?! Il eut beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouva aucune réponse convenable et politiquement correcte…

Il se rappelait avoir encore embrassé Sasuke ou le contraire et puis plus rien…

Sasuke grogna dans son sommeil et passa un bras autour de la taille de Naruto tout en l'attirant vers lui. Naruto était tétanisé, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire…soit il réveillait Sasuke et cela risquait fort de les gêner tous les deux ou Sasuke lui flanquerait un poing dans la gueule ou alors il se rendormait juste histoire de profiter un peu.

Car même s'il ne disait rien Naruto adorait embrasser Sasuke, mais cela se produisait seulement lorsqu'il était bourré, histoire de pouvoir mettre ça sur le dos de l'alcool… Il regardait le-dit Sasuke, et trouva qu'il était extrêmement beau. Le sommeil effaçait toute trace de son regard froid…Il était magnifique.

Naruto décida qu'il avait le temps et se recoucha. C'est le moment que choisi Sakura pour entrer en scène, elle arracha presque la porte en criant un :

-Bonjour !! Bien dormi ? La prochaine fois prévenez-moi parce qu'avec le bruit que vous avez fait j'ai pas pu dormir moi !

Naruto sursauta rouge comme jamais, Sakura disait qu'ils avaient fait du bruit et il était nu au lit avec Sasuke…qui commença d'ailleurs à remuer.

-Bon je te laisse réveiller la belle aux bois dormants, je vais prendre l'air !

Et elle referma la porte de chambre et Naruto entendit la porte de son appartement claquer.

Sa tête commença à lui tourner et le fait d'avoir Sasuke à côté de lui n'arrangeait rien.

Il se passa un petit moment avant qu'il ne pense à s'esclisper et à faire comme si de rien n'était…Oui plus il y pensait plus c'était une bonne idée…il essaya donc avec lenteur de décrocher le bras de Sasuke d'autour de sa taille. Malheureusement celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'approuver, il serra Naruto et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les poser sur le blond.

Et Sasuke lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire franc sans sous-entendus.

Naruto fut tellement surpris qu'il ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut juste un grognement non humain qui s'en échappa. Grognement qui ramena Sasuke à la réalité.

Il sursauta et tira le drap et finit hors du lit. Les deux garçons restèrent là à se regarder tétanisés. Puis Sasuke murmura un vague « salle de bains » et il disparut.

Naruto décida de se rhabiller avant que Sasuke ne revienne, il sortit de son lit et trouva ses affaires et celle du brun, éparpillées tout au long de la pièce.

Il eut juste le temps de mettre un jean avant que Sasuke ne rentre dans la chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux mouillés. Il commença lui aussi à ramasser ses affaires.

Mais au bout d'un moment ils furent bien obligés de se faire face à nouveau. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit. Un long silence suivit…

Puis prenant son courage à deux mains Naruto commença :

-Ecoute commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sasuke avait parlé en même temps que lui.

-Eu…toi d'abord répondirent-ils en même temps.

Un autre silence suivit.

-Ok écoute se lança finalement Sasuke, je ne rappelle plus de rien, je sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé mais…

-Moi non plus coupa Naruto

-Ah bon ? ben n'a qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était alors…

Naruto resta choqué

-Comme…tu veux…

Un énième silence suivit. Naruto se sentait horriblement gêné et triste, il devait sortir de cette pièce et allait se jeter par la fenêtre oui, c'était une excellente idée…

« Oh et puis zut ! »

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que les lèvres de Sasuke étaient collées aux siennes et qu'il passait de la position assise à allongée. Il lui fallut cinq secondes pour enlacer Sasuke et l'attirer vers lui. Sasuke encouragé par ses gestes approfondit le baiser. Naruto passa une main dans les cheveux du brun et le baiser devint langoureux et passionné. Naruto se sentait fondre.

Soudain, il eut un clic et une sorte de flash, qui les fit se séparer

-Eh ben ! Il était temps ! s'écria Sakura tout en récupérant la photo qui sortait de son appareil. Regardez comme vous êtes beau ! Quel baiser ! Le premier que vous échangez sobre et tout ça grâce à moi !!

-Non…tu n'as pas osé… demanda Sasuke éberlué

Pour toute réponse Sakura lui tira la langue et fila sur :

-Vous aviez besoin de croire que vous aviez couché ensemble, sinon vous n'auriez jamais avoué ! je vous laisse tranquille faites preuve d'ingéniosité en ce qui concerne le temps à tuer en attendant mon retour !

Naruto avait déjà connu des sous-entendus plus subtiles…

-Bon eh bien…

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Sasuke et ce dit que finalement ces lèvres étaient aussi enivrantes que le whisky…

_**FIN

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, excusez-moi s'il y a des fautes que je n'ai pas vu... Rewiews please!  
**_


End file.
